


Rotational Symmetry

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: What If (The Chaos Theory) [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Doing Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pressing matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotational Symmetry

_Everything was so hot. I was soaking up steam and dripping wet from the strain of being so unnaturally stretched. The whole world was spinning, rhytmic pounding  sound was a distant sensation.  Rolling, relentless  weight from above, from everywhere, pushing me down, pressing into me, until every fibre of my being became stretched taut and I gave up my coherence and surrendered, accepted my new shape, and emerged on the other side completely blank, pure and even, every trace of my previous experiences erased and smoothed out into non-existence._

_I barely registered how I got into my own bed afterwards. Had to be carried there, probably. The familiar, comforting feel of the mattress under me was such a bliss that I couldn’t find it in me to complain._

_You see, I’m a rather complacent soul. You may call me plain but I’m not about to tear myself to shreds for anyone._

_Right now I’m enjoying the touch of cool, inquisitive hands petting me while I listen to the unmistakable sounds of a budding domestic._

„John!“

„Hm?“

„Did you take my sheets to the mangle shop again?“

„Yes, why?“

„600 threadcount Egyptian cotton, John! You can’t _mangle_ that! You’re no longer in the Army, not everything is military issued!“

„Well, Sherlock, what about next time you take care of your own bedding?“

**Author's Note:**

> This technically doesn't fit into the What If series (which is dedicated to rare/non-Johnlock pairings) but it's cracky and silly enough to be put here - might as well be the rounding piece of the series. 
> 
> I've been warned that the idea could be too cracky to digest for some - in case you're still wondering what the fuck was this, the italic is meant to stand for the thoughts of the sheets. Yes, Sherlock's sheets. Which John didn't treat very well. 
> 
> On the whole I just wanted to see if the usual phrases used in descriptions of sexy times aren't in fact lifted from the laundrette terminology. 
> 
> For those who never saw a mangle, well, it's a machine that uses a set of rolling cylinders and a lot of steam to press the laundry. It's used mainly for square cloth like sheets, flanels and the like. If you even find yourself near one, watch out for your fingers.


End file.
